The present invention pertains generally to holders or racks on vehicles for the transport of small articles such as recreational equipment.
Pickup trucks are widely used by bow hunters and present the problem of bow stowage. As currently used bows are of complex construction, it is highly inconvenient to transport same in the cab of the truck particularly if there are two or more hunters. The use of gun racks of the type mounted in pickup truck cabs are not feasible in view of the fact that a compound type bow does not fit the supports intended to receive a rifle or shotgun. Transport of a bow in the truck box is likely to result in damage to the bow.